


Unexpected Duties

by Lustingaftervillains



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, M/M, No Sex, POV Hux, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, overworked hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustingaftervillains/pseuds/Lustingaftervillains
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren summons his General to the throne room to give him some new, more intimate tasks, but you can only get so much work out of one man





	Unexpected Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this wonderful fancomic by Jeusus over on tumblr: https://tiniestbutt.tumblr.com/post/169060748924/oh-baby-get-some-sleep
> 
> A million thank yous to my dear friend @dapperpea for editing this and helping me with it!

"You sent for me, Supreme Leader?"

Hux stood at the entrance to the new throne room--slightly less cavernous, much darker than Snoke's had been, and his soft words barely echoed. At first, it seemed Kylo Ren, busy looking at something on his datapad, had either not registered his presence or was purposefully ignoring him. Typical.

Hux took a deep breath and continued to stand, hands clasped behind his back, the perfect picture of the First Order's general at attention. The last few weeks had been perhaps the most demanding in his whole career, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his own quarters, so if Ren was expecting to get a rise out of him just by making him wait by the throne...

But then, the mess of dark hair shifted at last, and those eyes Hux couldn’t look away from locked with his as Ren beckoned him closer. "General."

Hux strode forward, until he was a mere few feet from the throne. "Supreme Leader."

They stared at each other until Kylo, apparently satisfied by whatever it was he could see in the general’s face, nodded.

"If it's an update on the fleet that you want--" Hux broke, finally unnerved. He had an incredible number of much better things to do than stand there and wait for Ren to play whatever little game he had in mind. "You'll be happy to hear that I have personally-"

"No, that's not what I want. I've been receiving your updates on my datapad, General." He tilted his head to the side, that unnerving mouth, those outrageous lips on the edge of pouting as he dismissed the works of weeks with a flicker of his fingertips.

Only one man in the galaxy could make General Hux feel that particular kind of stab right between the ribs, unnerving and _maddening_.

He felt his expression falter, barely, before he could catch himself again. He had been working tirelessly since the battle of Crait, cycle after cycle spent supervising the procurement of weapons, the replacement of ships and troops, the quality control, the new officers to promote, the kriffin' _engineer crew shuttle timetable_ , all _that_ to make sure this idiot, this utter _brat_ who had, by some accident of luck, inherited the throne Hux knew was destined to be his.

"I wanted to see you personally."

Oh. "Well," Hux said, swallowing, unable to hide the irritation he felt any longer. "Here I am." Kriff, he was tired of the guessing game - tired to the bone. Tired enough to wish he could sit on that throne, despite how uncomfortable it looked.

He gasped when he felt the Force pull cradling him like a giant hand, bringing him closer, closer, until he had to fold his legs to straddle the Supreme Leader’s lap. Hux propped himself up against the back of the seat with his hands, bringing their faces at just the right distance for a bite - or a kiss.

That insolent face smiled up at him. "Here, General. Where you want to be."

Hux looked down into Kylo's eyes, schooling his own face into a perfectly neutral expression, as if this was a daily occurrence, a normal part of his duty as a general: personal interview with the Supreme Leader. A moment on the throne, although not quite the way he had been imagining when picturing himself sitting on it.

He had to admit that it was much more comfortable like this, with strong thighs to cushion him.

He wondered if the amusement he could see in that unnervingly handsome face was merely from the situation or if the man had been, yet again, prying at his thoughts. Hux usually could tell, could feel the presence, that warm hand that seemed to caress his mind, but with Ren now Supreme Leader, he might have become more powerful; sneakier.

That was why he hadn’t tried learning better mindguarding techniques; not because when he had, once or twice, successfully pushed that mind away from his, it had felt like tearing a blanket off his own back.

He took in a deep breath, his face carefully neutral despite the hot patches he could feel spreading over his cheekbones and ears like hot oil pooling out of a defeated TIE fighter.

“Well?” Ren insisted, and Hux blinked. “Won’t you say it?”

More games, of course. Hux blinked heavily, trying to buy time - what was he missing? But it just didn’t make sense, just then; none of this ridiculous situation did.

“What do you wish me to say, Supreme Leader?” He asked, and if the Supreme Leader was going to choke him for the exasperation he could hear in his own voice, so be it.

But when Ren reached up to take his general's hand, it wasn't to, as Hux’s mind conjured in a panicked flash, somehow strangle him with his own hand.

He guided the general's hand to rest on his Supreme Leader’s chest, then tugged it down, a little dreamy smile on his face...

Oh, so _that_ was what the brat wanted. Right. He would rise to the challenge, in that case, like he always had.

He cleared his throat, blinked again, nodded. “Let me service you, Supreme Leader,” he murmured.

He would be _damned_ if he didn’t do his work tirelessly, flawlessly. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren would not find fault with him - ever. Hux would not give him cause to.

Even with a task so… Unorthodox, and of course, he told himself, unappealing, as this. He looked down at those plump lips, and scooted closer astride the Supreme Leader's lap, on that throne that had always looked to him to favour form over function. It felt quite agreeable, in truth, that muscular body warm and firm under him--

_Stop thinking like this._

Those full lips were every bit as soft as they looked, and just like the man with that deceptive baby face, they hid a layer of muscle beneath that tenderness. Their first kiss was…gentle. Ren didn't demand, but requested entrance into Hux’s mouth, their tongues caressing, and a warm hand found his shoulder.

 _A trap_ , Hux’s mind reminded him, because what else could this be? Still, he leaned into his Supreme Leader’s body, ready to move to the next step, to what was demanded of him. He would do everything the Supreme Leader asked, as was his duty.

When his cheek hit the black clad shoulder, he couldn’t suppress a small sigh - the fabric didn’t feel half bad, really, and that great body radiated warmth like… Something warm which shouldn’t be this soft.

He blinked, taking in another breath, and barely even noticed as his eyes shut, breath steadying.

 _Supreme Leader,_ he thought vaguely, barely aware of his mind sinking into much needed sleep.

_Yes, this is what you need, General._

There would be time for his new, intimate duties to the Supreme Leader, Hux realised, when he woke up in the middle of the cycle in a bed that wasn’t his, wrapped in strong arms, warm breath brushing over the back of his neck.

Ample time.


End file.
